Pain
by Haruka Suko
Summary: Wrote years ago.


Title: Pain  
Author: Haruka xHaruka17xa...  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW  
Pairing: 1+x3  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: Sap, Sad, Death, AU  
Notes: Please R&R. Hope you enjoy. But its very sad.

"Heero?" Trowa murmured.

After hearing the news from Sally two days ago, Trowa had been crying himself to sleep in Heero's arms. Now he woke to find him gone. Trowa got up out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.

Trowa's eyes widened and almost panicked as he saw, that his lover's laptop was gone and in its place laid a peace of paper. It was a letter addressed to him, hand written by Heero.

'Trowa,  
I'm sorry but I can't be with you any longer. To be with you for  
two years of happiness, and love and then find out, I'm going to loose  
you no matter what I do... I can't stay and watch you die! Call me  
selfish and inconsiderate, but I do love you, but I can't stay and watch  
all I've ever had, all I've ever wanted, all I've ever loved,...die. And I  
can't do anything to stop it! I'm sorry my love.  
Damit Trowa, I had so many things planed for us...I love you Trowa...  
I love you, and I'll 'never' forgot you...us  
Koi  
Heero Yuy  
P.S. Open the box I told you not to till our second anniversary.'

"NO!!!" Trowa fell to his knees, clenching Heero's letter to his heart, he cried into a ball, calling for Heero...

Their two year anniversary was in two weeks, but two days ago, their world shattered. Trowa had gone to the doctor only to find out he had a hole in his heart. He didn't have long to live. There's was nothing the doctors could do for him.

But now Heero left him, because he couldn't handle Trowa dying, but Trowa was already dead...Heero...his life was gone.

--------

Trowa woke up later on the linoleum floor, with tears still falling from his eyes, as he felt the paper in his hand.

"Heero..." He whispered, as he sat up staring at the letter in his hand. He suddenly remembered the 'PS' and shakily rows to his feet.

He entered his room and went to Heero's night table. It was empty except for the small box. He took it in shaky hands and opened it. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring. It was white gold with a hearth shaped diamond.

Trowa covered his mouth with one hand.

The box had a small message inside that read; 'Will you marry me'.

Trowa collapsed, blacking out.

--------

It was their anniversary today. Trowa wasn't able to find Heero anywhere. Quatre and Duo had tried to help find him, but had failed as well.

Trowa couldn't sleep, eat or even think. To him he was already dead, all he was able to do was cry for Heero Yuy.

Today, he had gone to work on autopilot. It was now 5pm, and he was walking 'home'. He looked up at where his apartment was and saw a light on in his bedroom.

"Heero?..." Trowa quickly made his way to his apartment and to his bedroom.

He gasped and new tears came, as he saw Heero, packing more of his things into a bag on the bed. He looked up.

"Heero..." Trowa wispered and ran to Heero, hugging him crying.

"Heero..." Trowa kept whimpering. Heero slowly pushed Trowa away from him. Trowa grabbed his shirt.

"No, Trowa...I just came to get the rest" He calmly said, not looking at Trowa.

"No!...Heero please..." Trowa hugged him again, crying harder. He slid down Heero's body, hugging his legs, begging Heero to stay.

"Trowa..." Trowa looked up at his life. Heero had unshed tears is his eyes. He reached down and grabbed Trowa hard by the arms and threw him on the bed and laid on top of him, and kissed Trowa hard. Trowa's hands wrapped around Heero's neck. Heero grounded his hips into Trowa's, making him gasp.

"Heero, please...make love to me...please" Trowa wimpered/begged.

Heero ripped Trowa's shirt open, madly kissing at Trowa's neck, lips and chest.

He violently took Trowa's pants and boxers off. Then removed his own quickly.

Heero spread Trowa's legs open and thrusted himself hard into him, making Trowa cry out in pain. Heero didn't move, he stayed barried to the hilt, kissing Trowa, waiting for him to adjust.

Few moments later, Heero started a semi-fast paste, making Trowa moan.

"Heero..." Trowa moaned. They madly kissed at each other's lips and necks.

Trowa momentarily came into Heero's hand. He looked up at the still going Heero, and caressed his face.

"I love you Heero..." He said.

Heero didn't answer him, he only brushed Trowa's tear away with his thumb, before he thrusted one last time and climaxed. I love you too

He removed himself from Trowa, and wrapped him arms around his shaking lover. Trowa clung to him, finally falling asleep.

A little while later, Heero untangled himself from Trowa and rows, putting on his cloths. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and looked at the sleeping Trowa.

"Dame you Trowa. I love you so much..."Heero cried, looking at his sleeping love, studying him, putting everything about him to memory. He saw that Trowa was wearing his ring. He cried harder.

Moments later, when Heero calmed down, he saw that Trowa's back wasn't rising and falling anymore. He panicked.

"NO!!" Heero jumped on the bed and tried to wake Trowa, but his body was lifeless. Heero frantically tried to get Trowa breathing with CPR, but Trowa didn't response.

"Trowa..." Heero cried, rocking back and forth with Trowa in his arms.

"I love you Trowa, please know that...I loved you so much..." Heero cried, as he wrapped Trowa warmly into a blanket, and called an ambulance.

OWARI


End file.
